In Iggy's Dreams
by lillypad22
Summary: Ever wondered what Iggy dreams about? Or how Dr. Martinez and Ella learned how Iggy became blind? It all started when Iggy had a nightmare. Slight Eggy. One-shot.


**So, this is kind of unusual for me but I figured what the heck. You know, I never remembered Max or anyone telling Dr. Martinez and Ella how Iggy became blind. So, I thought it would be brilliant to put it into a fic. **

**This is slightly Eggy. But even if you hate Eggy you should still read it. Because this could just as well be friendship or one-sided since it's in Ella's POV. One-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. Believe me, I would brag if I did.**

Ella POV:

There I sat with the flock. Yep, the flock. They were staying a few days. And let me tell you, it was the greatest feeling in the entire world.

We were all gathered around the television watching a movie. Gazzy was watching intently while Nudge was reading a teen magazine (Taylor Lautner addition that I let her borrow). Max and Fang were curled up laughing their heads off about how corny the movie was. And I was sitting at the end of the couch while Iggy was sprawled out sleeping.

And it was pretty much the most perfect thing ever. Nothing could have ruined the moment.

"…..No….Stop." Iggy mumbled almost silently in his sleep. I smiled slightly. It was kind of cute that he talked in his sleep.

"Please….Get away…." He spoke quietly. I chuckled. I wondered briefly if he was talking about the cookie monster or something.

"Knife…..Stop!" His face changed from a sleeping expression to a pained expression. I wondered if he was having a nightmare. Should I wake him up?

"Get. Away. From. Me!" He yelled out. By now everyone was noticing it. Max got up

from her cozy spot on the couch.

"Iggy, wake up!" Max said shaking him.

"Can't see! Get away! Stop!" He yelled and thrashed out.

"Iggy! Wake up!" She said shaking him more violently.

"Please!-" He yelled until he finally woke up. He was shaking a little bit. Until he sighed and touched his eyes.

"Igs, you were having a nightmare." Max informed him gently.

"Oh, um, did I say anything?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, the usual." She said quietly.

"Oh." Iggy looked a little pained.

"What was your nightmare about Iggy?" I asked quietly. Mom always said that talking about nightmares helped a lot.

"I never understood why people ask that. It was a nightmare. Not something I want to talk about. I mean, that's pretty stupid. That's like asking someone what happened during a horror movie." Iggy said bluntly then walked away upstairs.

I felt numb. Iggy and I had become friends, I even though he might have liked me. You know, liked me liked me. But… he had never snapped at me like that. And now everyone was staring at me.

"Don't take it personally Ella." Max said softly.

"How could I not?" I asked.

"He has nightmares from time to time. You know… Since he became blind." She said whispering.

"You mean he wasn't born blind?" My mom cut in. I'm glad I'm not the only one who thought that. "He acts so adjusted that it's like he's been blind forever."

"No….. You should whisper." Max said quietly. "He can hear you."

"But he's all the way upstairs." Mom cut in.

"Super hearing remember?" Max informed us. "No, he wasn't born blind. In fact, he's only been blind since he was about eight."

I didn't want to press her any further for information but both Mom and I gave her a look of curiosity.

"Lab accident. They wanted to improve Iggy's night vision. But, during the surgery, they screwed up. Now he's blind forever." She said with a tone of sadness.

I was shocked. That was awful. How could…. How could anyone do that? That wasn't human. That wasn't even…How could someone do that? I looked away. Anger built up inside me and tears formed in my eyes. I looked over at mom. She was even angrier than me.

"That's the most morbid thing I've ever heard. I hope who ever did that to him has a horrible life." She said shaking her head. And believe me, for mom to say that was like her saying that she hoped that they died and burned in hell. I never knew she felt so strongly for Iggy.

"Or for them to go die." Max cut in. I nodded in agreement.

"Just don't say anything to Iggy okay? He doesn't deal well with sympathy."

We nodded our heads.

_But I've got to say something. _I thought suddenly.

"Iggy?" I said slowly as I walked up to him. He was staring sightlessly out at the clouds from the deck.

"Hey Ella." he responded. I blushed. He always seemed to know that it was me.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. I just… I was just shaken up from the dream okay?" Iggy said sheepishly.

"I know. Hey Iggy?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"It wasn't just a nightmare, was it?" I asked him slowly.

"No….. It was a memory." He said closing his eyes.

I couldn't help it. I suddenly embraced him. And surprisingly enough, he hugged me back just as fierce.

**So…. Yeah. I really hope you like that. I think it's just the right amount of Angst and friendship. Because really, Iggy's got to think about how he became blind at least a little. Why not have it show through in his dreams? **

**Please review, I really want to know your thoughts on this!**


End file.
